The Life and Death of Princess Jupiter
by LadyDelaidra
Summary: Princess Lita's life


This story was written by me, but I claim no rights to Sailor Moon.  
  
The Life and Death of Princess Jupiter  
  
Princess Jupiter, or Lita, had a very harsh life.Her parents expected much of her, and she was told that she was never to show her true feelings. She was not allowed to wear any colour, but the royal colours, green and pink. She was not to be out with any one alone and she had to be home by 9:00pm. She very rarely went out on dates, because she was somewhat of an ego hurter to the guys. She was a girl, with long brownish red hair. She had beautiful green eyes, that shone like emeralds when she was happy. She was very tall for her age, and was exceedingly strong. Most of the boys found that disagreeable about her. She had a way of dealing with her problems. If someone made her mad, or she was in trouble, she would just Karate chop them, and they would be on the ground in pain. It wasn't until the universe started being attacked, that she realized that she was actually recognized for a lot of her good qualitys. She was out for a walk, thinking how much she would love to be like one of the beautiful butterflies, so she could fly up in the sky, and never return. She didn't realize the time, but when she finally made her way back to her palace, she realized that it was way past her curfew. Her dad would not be happy. She trudged into her fathers' study, and told him that she was late coming into the house. "Why, were you late, Lita dear?" Her mother gently asked. "I was admiring the gardens and the butterflies." And wishing I could fly away from here like they can. she thought. "We were worried. We have something to tell you. Ken, your friend, has been enlisted in the army. We have been told that there might be an all out attack on the Moon kingdom, and the other planets. We need to prepare. I know Ken is your friend, but he swore to protect the planet, as well as the others. He told me to send you his love." Her father said calmly, with the cool look of satisfaction on his face. Lita couldn't believe her ears. Why would Ken do this, and not tell her? She was abput to run from the room, hoping to summon Ken, before he left for the military, when her father asked her to stay for on more minute. "Lita, this is my good friend, Andrew Smith. He has a son your age. I want you to go down to our private dinning hall, and have breakfast with him." her father said. "What! Are you serious?! Ken is probably going to leave tommorrow, and ypu want me to waste tome having breakfast with some guy, instead of saying goodbye to my liflong friend? I sorry. But I have to refuse." Lita said, and with that she strode out of the room. "Lita! You WILL go down to have breakfast with him, or I will make sure you will never see Ken or any of your friends for a very long time! Do you hear me! LITA!" her father called after her, but she kept on going. She just had to see Ken. She had one of her maids send for him, and she told him that she wanted to meet him in the garden after her breakfast. He agreed, and said that he'd see her soon. After he left, Lita sat on her bed and cried. How could her father do this to her? He'd always hated Ken, because he was not of royal blood. He was a knight, but was not high enough in society to recieve the proper curtesy of her father. She finally changed, and went to bed. She arose early, hoping to sneek in some time with Ken, before she had to go have breakfast. She dressed in her green silk ball gown, and wore her emerald necklace and her rose earrings, that Ken gave her on her 10th birthday. She waslked down the stairs in a hurried manner, but tried to remain graceful.She was about to go outside, when her father stopped her. "Lita, aren't supposed to be somewhere?" He asked. Lita replied, "Yes, I do," and walked out the door. She started to run, and she noticed that her father was on horseback, chasing after her. "Lita, you will do what you are told. Besides, I have already seen Ken off. I knew that you would do this, so I sent for him, and told him to leave immidiatly." her father said this with no emotion. He didn't even care about how she felt. Lita kept on running. She ran with all her speed. Her father was gaining, so she ran off the path, and into the forest. She knew it well, being as she had often walked through it with Ken. She took a right turn, and ended up at the launch area. "Jupiter Power!" She became Sailor Jupiter, and walked up to a small ship. "I need to go to the Moon Palace. I have important business to attend to there." She said coolly. "Yes ma'am." the man answered. She entered the ship, and it took off, just when her father reached the area. She looked out the window, and saw how mad he was. She thanked heaven, that this was the only ship available for about an hour. By then, she'd be at the moon, and would have explained her situatin to the queen. "Lita, hey Lita," Someone said from the back, "Lita, are you there?" "Who are you? Where are you hiding?" Sailor Jupiter asked. The person emerged from a closet. It was Ken. "Ken!! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be on Earth by now!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed, as she ran over to hug her friend. "I thought that when you knew I was gone, that you'd run to the Moon. So, I climbed on this ship, and hid, waiting for you. I knew you'd use this one, because it is you're favourite ship." He answered. "It's so nice to..... Why are we stopping?" She asked. They looked out the window. They were only on the planet Mars. Sailor Jupiter saw the king of Mars coming, and powered down, so she was Princess Lita again. After she did that, she ran to the closet that Ken came out of, but not before she told him what to say. "I have heard that the Princess Lita has run away, and is on this ship." the king said to Ken. "You must be mistaken, your Majesty. There is no one else on this ship except myself and the pilot. I am going to the Moon, to become part of the army." Ken said smoothly. "Well, the King of Jupiter is quite outraged at you. If I were you, son, I would not go back to Jupiter. It is because of you, that Lita ran away, you do know that, right?" "No, majesty, I didn't. Why did she run? She knew I was going to the army." Ken said. "Well, Lita was told that she was to go have breakfast with an the son of one of the kings aquantainces. When she heard she was to do that, instead of coming to see you, she was outraged. When dawn came, she dressed, and walked out of the palace. Her father tried to catch her, but she is quite a skilled athlete, so needless to say, she ran off. Her father is desperatly trying to find her. He is not happy." The king told Ken, "Also, I was wondering, if because you're going to the Moon, if you could bring my daughter Princess Raye with you." The king asked. "We would be more than happy to, your Majesty." Ken replied. Raye walked in, and said hello to Ken. The king left, and they were on their way. Raye waltzed over to the closet. "Hello, Lita. Do you like your accommadations?" She asked, in a syrupy voice. Lita walked out, covered in dust. "Hello, Raye. Thank you for not saying anything." Lita replied. "No problem, what are friends for? Anyways, you do know how mad your father is, right? When you got on this ship, he made sure that you would be stopped. You will probably be stopped at the Moon, by the queen. I think you should explain what is going on to Princess Serenity, then the queen. Princess Serenity is a good friend and deserves to know why you will be in thie palace for a while." Raye said. "Yes. I should tell her. I hope the Queen won't mind my staying there. I can't go home, and even then, I will probably have to escape to Mercury. My father will probably come after me." Lita replied. The ship then stopped. They were on the Moon. They looked out over the platform, and saw the queen and the princess waiting for them. "Princess Lita, Princess Raye, what are you two doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be here until Next week." Queen Serenity asked gently. "Queen Serenity, I have run away, from my father. I have come here to explain my situation." Lita said. "Lita, dear, your father has been here for about half an hour. He said that you ran off, because he wanted you to have breakfast." The queen told her. "That's not true, well, it is. He told me that Ken had enlisted in the army, and that I was to have breakfast with Andrew Smiths son, instead of seeing Ken off. I couldn't do that. He asked me, 'Lita, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?' I told him yes, and I took off for here, hoping to explain my case to you, and see Ken before he came here." Lita said, looking back at the ship, to see Ken walknig off. Her father chose that moment to come out with Mr. Smith's son. "Lita, this in Tommy Smith. You were supposed to have breakfast with him." Her father calmly said. "I reaslise that, father, but I have more important matters to attend to. Ken, has asked if he can walk me down through the woods, and I have accepted. So, I will be busy for a couple hours." Lita replied, by now Ken was at her side, and was holding her hand. "My daughter," Her father said in a forced tone, "I want you to go to the dining room, and have breakfast." "Okay, father. Ken, come along, or we'll be late." "No, Lita. I would like Ken to stay here." "But...." "Don't worry, Lita. I'll be alright. Hurry up, or you'll be late for your breakfast." Ken said in a calm tone. "Okay. Bye Ken." Lita replied, as she was wisked away from the area by the queen, and Tommy. When they reached the dinning hall, the queen left, as did the princess. Lita took her seat, and so did Tommy. "Lita, do you know why you are here?" He asked in a friendly tone. "No, I do not have a clue." She replied. "Your father wishes us to be wed. Also, he planned this as a way to seperate you from that boy Ken. I am quite happy that your father has set this up. But, I am sorry about Ken." he said, although the last part sounded like it was forced. "What!!!!! I will never marry any man except Ken! My father has a lot of nerve doing this!!! And he will here what I have to say about it!!!!!" Lita shrieked, as she stormed out of the room. She ran through the whole palace, trying to find Ken or her father. She finally had to stop, and ask someone. "Excuse me, sir, but have you seen my father, King Jupiter, or a young knight walking through the area?" Lita asked politely. "Yes, I have seen both, Princess Lita. They were headed for the launch area on the other end of the palace. Apparantly, the king is going to send the man to Pluto to be lost in the time warp." Prince Haruka said. "Thank you!" Lita said, as she ran past him. This is all my fault, she thought. If I hadn't gone to the dinning room, Ken would not be in danger. She dashed down the hallways, and after a long run reached the launch pad. She looked around, and saw that nobody was there. She transformed, and looked for her father and Ken. She saw her father walking through another door, and a ship taking off. Oh no, she thought. Ken was already on a ship. As she thought that, Princess Serenity came over to Sailor Jupiter, and asked what was wrong. "Oh, Serenity. My father wishes me to marry that Tommy Smith. He planned the breakfast as a diversion. Ken is on his way to Pluto, to be lost in the time warp! What shall I do?" Sailor Jupiter said as she tried to hold back tears. "I do not know, Lita. We should contact Princess Setsuna, and tell her that if Ken does arrive there, that she is to wait for orders from myself. Oh, Lita, I am so sorry for you." She said gently, as she gave her friend a hug. Jupiter changed back into Princess lita, and walked indoors with her friend. They were about to go to Seremity's private lounge, when her father stormed up to her. "And just what, do you think you are doing here?! Tommy, has been waiting for an hour for you to return to the table.!" The king said. "Oops, silly me. HOW, could I have forgotten about HIM!? Oh well. Come Serenity, I have heard of...." "Lita, come with me. And I do not want to hear anything about that knight. Do you understand?" "A new book, that is quite good." She continued, " It is about a girl, who was forced to marry a stranger, and spent the rest of her life unhappy, until, one day, when she went to the time warp, freed her lost lover, and aloped with him. Wait, I just remembered something, she didn't even marry that man. She aloped right away!" Lita said, as she ran past her father, and through the hall. "Jupiter Power!" She ran as fast as she could, well aware that her father was behind her. Her senshi uniform was much easier to run in, and she was able to reachg the launch area in good enough time to board a ship, and take off. "Captain, I would like to go to Pluto, and please go as fast as you can." Lita said. "Yes Ma'am." The captain replied. The ship took off, and was on it's way to Pluto. She saw her home planet on her way. When they arrived, she immiediatly ordered to see Princess Setsuna. When an audience was granted, she ran to the princess, who was one of her close friends. "Setsuna, my friend Ken, has been sent here by my father. Has he arrived?" Lita asked, desperatly. "Yes, I have not put him in the time warp yet. I knew that you would come, so I told him to stay in my closet. Besides, Princess Serenity told me to spare him." Setsuna said, with a knowing smile. "Thank you, Setsuna. Can we go get him please? I would like to see him." Lita said, obviously relieved. "Sure. I have an idea." She said, with a sparkle in her eyes. The two princesses, walked calmly to Setsuna's room. Setsuna opened the closet, and sure enough, there was Ken. "Lita! How did you know I was coming here?" Ken exclaimed, as he gave her a huge hug. "Prince Haruka told me. I left the dinning room, when Tommy told me of my father's master plan. He wants me to marry that man, Tommy. When I figured out what was going on, I left the room, and set out looking for you. When Prince Haruka told me what happened, I went straight to the launch area. I transformed, and explained my situation to Princess Serenity. We were about to go to her private lounge, when my father came over and demanded an explanation for my leaving. I started to tell Serenity about a book, then I said that it was not so true, and ran. I had to transform quickly, because my father was behind me. I boarded a ship, and here I am." Lita exlained. "Now, that this is settled. I have an idea. Come with me." Setsuna said, leading them to her guest room. "I think you should get married here, now. You two love each other a lot, and I think that if you ever do think about that, now would be the best time." Setsuna announced. "What do you think Lita?" Ken asked with sparkling eyes. "I think I agree!" Lita said, green eyes shinning like emeralds. "Wonderful. Lita, come with me to the closet. Ken, stay here for a minute." Setsuna said. Lita and Setsuna picked out a shimmering dress. It was a dress made of blue satin, studded with saphires, and a matching blue tiara and veil. When Lita stepped out, Ken was speechless. "Wow Lita. You look beautiful in blue." He sadi. "Okay. Let's make this short. Do you, Lita, Princess of jupiter, and hier to the throne, take Ken to be your husband?" "Yes, of course I do." She answered. "And Ken, knight of Jupiter, do you take Lita to be your wife?" "Yes." "Okay, place these rings on each others finger." Setsuna instructed, as she produced two golden bands witha small emerald on one. Lita put the plain band on Ken, and Ken put the emerald band on Lita. "You may not kiss the bride!!!" A voice shouted. Lita looked up, and saw her father, and Tommy in the door way. "Too late, Dad!!" Lita said, and swiftly kissed Ken. "I now pronouce you husband and wife." Setsuna said proudly. "No, they can't be married. Princess Pluto, this marrige is void." Tommy shouted. "No, it is not. They were married in front of the time gate. That means they will be husband and wife for the rest of time." Setsyna said calmly. "No! I won't allow it!" Her father screamed. "Sorry, dad. I am married to Ken. I am going to live a happy life. And Tommy, my apologies. Too bad, you won't get to rule my planet." She said. Lita swiftly walked out, with Ken at her side, and Setsuna walking behind. They went to the balcony, and watched the moon rise. Back in Setsuna's room, however, the King had different plans. "Tommy, after everyone is asleep, I want you to distract the royal guard. I will go kidnap my daughter, and you will be married by morning. Then, I will get rid of that knight." "Yes, your highness. But, what if Setsuna screams, or Lita does?" "That is why, I will gag Setsuna, and Lita." the king answered. "Okay!" Night fell quickly on the small planet, and Lita went into the chamber next to Setsuna's and Ken's. She felt safe, knowing her husbands room was on one side, and her close friend's was on the other. She fell asleep quickly. It was late. Lita woke, and bolted upright. Did she hear Setsuna scream? No, why would she be up at this hour? Lita put on her slippers, and walked over to the door that seperated the rooms. "Now, princess. Which room is Lita in?" Lita's father said. Oh, no! she thought. My father is going to kidnap me! Lita ran as fast as she could over to Ken's room, and stood by the door. "Okay, where is she? What have you done with my future bride?" She heard Tommy say. "I won't tell you. But she has probably heard you and is far from here!" Ken said, in an angry tone. Lita knew that she should run. But where? She became Sailor Jupiter, and ran as fast as she could. She came to a ong corridor, and hid for a few minutes, trying to make a plan. She then heard the sound of feet, coming her way. She stood in a dark corner, and saw Tommy and her father, holding Ken like he was dead. Behind them walked Setsuna. Lita got her attention, and Setsuna looked relieved. "Run for your life! They will kill us at dawn, but I want you to be safe!" she mouthed. "NEVER!" Lita shouted, and ran up to attack the two evil men, and save Ken and Setsuna. When her friends were out of the way, she started an attack. "JUPITER THUNDER......CRASH!!" Her father and Tommy leapt away from the thunder, with ease. "Don't forget, dear daughter. I have the power to take away yours. If you do not do what I want you to, I will take away your senshi uniform and powers. And, you will never rule Jupiter, but if you do what I ask, then I won't." her father said. "You can try!" "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
  
Her father was suprised to see that attack come from his daughter. She had not used it since she ran away from the Moon,when Raye got on her nerves. She used the attack so that no one would follow her. "Lita, why do you attack me? I am only interested in what is good for you! I do want you to rule, but why with him?" Her father questioned. "Because I love him, and he loves me. We have been the best of friends for as long as I can remember, and I want that to remain. I knew that you would force me to marry, so I married Ken because I wanted to live a happy life, and rule with a husband that would be fair to the people. I was worried that if I married someone else, that there would constantly be fights over power, and ruling, and the people would be frightened, so I chose this path." Lita answered. "My daughter, I know that you must hate me for what I have done. I never thought of it that way. But now is not the time to disscuss such things. The Negaverse is attacking, and we need to go protect our planet." Lita said goodbye to Setsuna, and left with her father, Tommy, and Ken for her home planet. When they got on a ship, her father asked Ken to go fetch something he forgot. As soon as Ken left, her father closed the door, and commanded that the driver take off. "But, why?? We must wait for Ken!" Lita argued. "Wrong daughter. Now please put this royal gown on. We will arrive home in 15 minutes. When we arrive, you will be escorted by Tommy to the royal chapel, and will become his wife." Her father told her, a look of triumph on his face. "WHAT!!! I will never......."Lita tried to argue, but was gaged, and put in a seperate compartment. "Actually, I have a better idea. Let's go to Mercury, and be married there!" Tommy suggested. "Good idea. Now, breath deeply, Lita. With all the confusion around the different planets, the queen is likely to shuffle herself right out of the deck!" Her father said, laughing loudly. Lita was about to argue, when sleeping gas entered the room. She tried to hold her breath, but was unsuccessful. The last immage she saw, was Ken, on the platform looking up at her, with a sad, beaten look on his face. She also saw Setsuna, who looked vengeful, and Lita had some relief, knowing her friends would save her. Lita woke, just after they arrived on Mercury. She found herself in Ami's room, and was surrounded by Serenity, Raye, Ami, Mina, and Michiru. "What happened? How did I get here? What the..." Lita looked down at her hand, and no longer saw the emerald ring Ken had placed on her finger, but a huge ring, studded with rubies, emerald, and saphires. She also saw, that she was in her green satin ball gown. "I am sorry to say Lita, but you are now legally married to Tommy. The wedding took place just minutes ago. You were unconscious, and your father still proceeded to marry you." Mina said sympatheticly. "Oh no! Do any of you know what is to become of Ken?" Lita asked, desperatly. "No, I am afraid. All I know, is that he is still on Pluto, with Setsuna." Ami answered. " I must get there somehow." Lita shouted, outraged. "Lita, you must calm down. Jeves, please see that some tea is made for Princess Lita." Raye said calmly. "Now, Lita, I have an idea. Come with me." The two princesses walked down the corridors of the palace, and went to the lauch area. "No, Rei. My father will expect myself to do that." Lita said. "No, no, silly. See that little shack over at the other end? There is a transportation booth there. We can use that." Raye said swiftly. "But Raye, we can't use that! It's use is forrbidden to us princesses! And besides, it is only for emergencies!" Lita argued. "It is an emergency, Lita. We will travel to my planet, and have your marriage to Tommy made void. Then we will travel to Pluto. Simple." Raye said, snapping her fingers. "Okay, let's go." The two princesses got in the booth, and travelled to Mars. On that planet, Raye went to her mother, Clio, denounce Lita's marriage. From there, they travelled to Pluto. "Lita, how did you get herre without your father knowing?" Setsuna asked, nervously. "We teleported," Lita replied, "We must now go to the moon, for Serenity's birthday is in a week, and I want to wish her a happy sweet sixteen." The princesses and Ken were about to leave, when Pluto was attacked. "What is going on?!" Lita asked on of the guards running to the lauch area. "We are being attacked, princess. Queen Beryl has started to attack the planets. The planets, except Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto and the Moon, have fallen. You must go to safety on the moon." he answered hurriedly. "We must go, girls. To the teleportation booth." Ken ordered. The girls became senshi, and went into the booth. Ken was about to enter, when he was shot by lightning. "KEN!! KEN!! SETSUNA!! WE HAVE TO STOP!!" Lita shouted, crying as she watched Ken fall to his knees, then crumble to the ground. "KEN!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Lita shouted, as they started to teleport. "Lita, I'll be alright. I hope you survive. I love you, always." Ken said, just before they left. "NO!! No!" Lita cried, as she crumbled to the ground in tears. "Lita, hurry!" Raye shouted. Lita reluctantly followed her friends, crying for her lost friend and husband. When they were back on the Moon, they all went into Serenity's room. "Lita, what is wrong?" Ami asked softly. "Ken died trying to save us. He was about to enter the transportation booth, when he was struck by lightning. He died, and I could have saved him." Lita said, sobbing. "Oh, Lita," Serenity said as she walked across the room to give her friend a hug," I am so sorry." "I know. I just.....I can't believe he's gone." Lita said sadly. "Princess Serenity. Your mother requests that you go meet her in the throne room, and she also wishes your guests to go with you." A Butler said. The girls walked to the room, and the queen came over a gave them the news. "I am so sorry, girls. But, all the planets have fallen. You are all the only survivors. The rest of the senshi are on their way here. But your parents didn't make it." She announced, sympathetically. "Not even that snake, Tommy survived?" Lita asked. "I'm afraid so. When you left for Pluto, your planet was attacked, and your father and Tommy, went to go fight. Lita, where is Ken?" Queen Serenity asked. "He was killed. He was struck by lightning. Which is weird, because I thought that I controlled the lightning." Lita said. "You do. Beryl must have shot her evil energy at him. Which means he might be alive, but he will be evil." The queen said sadly. "No...." Lita said regretfully, " We should have grabbed him and brought him into the booth." "I am sorry, but there is a chance that you will battle him. And there is a chance that you will kill him. But, if so, I will send him to the future and he will be good." the queen concluded. "Okay. I thank you for him." Lita said. The girls went to their private chambers, and prepared for the ball that was going to be held in Princess Serenity's honour. Lita was alone in her room. She knew that this was the perfect oppourtunity to wear a different colour, but she suddenly felt pride wearing green. She wore her green satin ball gown, the one she wore when she married Tommy. She also put on her rose earrings that Ken gave her, and her wedding band that Ken had once placed on her finger. And at last, she put on the beautiful gold and emerald tiara, that her mother gave her for her 14th birthday. She walked down the hall to the ball room, and saw the others. The music started, and Lita hung in the shadows and watched the others dance. She walked onto the balcony. She was looking at the stars, trying to find her now destroyed planet. She was silently staring at the sky, and did not even notice Queen Serenity had joined her. "Lita, I wish you would go and enjoy yourself." The queen said. "Oh Queen Serenity. I would, but I would feel guilty dancing with someone, when Ken is still alive. With your permission, I would like just to watch for the enemy." Lita gently answered. "Okay, dear. Please inform me when they arrive." The queen said, handing her a communicater. The queen returned to the ball room, and Lita continued to look for her planet. She stayed on the balcony for a long time, and when she became cold she turned to go inside, but something caught her eye. It was Ken! He was with an army that was dressed in black that was preparing to storm the castle. He was in a black and gold uniform, and his men were in balck with Queen Beryl's symbol embroidered on it. "NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Lita shouted. Ken looked up, and saw Lita. He was heartless now, and just saw another victim. "JUPITER POWER!" Lita transformed, and jumped from the balcony. Ken and his men began to chase her, when she stopped. She was surrounded. "QUEEN SERENITY," she shouted into the communicater, "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" "Okay, Lita. Thank you for tell..."the queen answered as the link was severed. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" The attack wounded and confused a lot of the men. Ken was not fooled, though. Lita began to run to the castle, and she took a short cut. She looked behind her, and saw Ken chasing after her. "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" He shouted. "YES I WILL! And you will not." She yelled in return. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
  
The attack confused Ken, and she ran for the quickest entrance to the palace. When she entered the hallway, she found the queen running around. "There you are, Lita! Come quickly!" She yelled. Lita followed her to the throne room, where the rest of the senshi were. The others began to leave, and took the back enterance. "Wait!" Lita cried, "If any of you see Ken, leave him. I will take care of him." "Okay, Jupiter. If that is what you wish." Hotaru said. The senshi ran outside, and started to attack the enemy. They joined, and used their "Sailor Planet Power". The attack had a good effect, but it did not over throw Beryl. Lita, got lost in the woods, and was being attacked by a minion of Beryls. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The attack defeated the monster, and she ran ahead, trying to find Sailor Saturn. She saw a figure in the woods, and ran towards it. "Saturn? Is that you?" She yelled. "Yes! Come quick!" Sailor Saturn shouted. When Sailor Jupiter reached her, she saw Sailor Saturn bound to a tree. She also saw a General attacking her. "Jupiter! Help me!" Saturn shouted, "Grab my glaive!" "So, you returned!" Ken shouted. "Saturn! Here!" Jupiter shouted, as she threw her friend her weapon. Saturn caught it, and held it to Ken's neck. "Now, Ken. Why did you return? You know you will not win. Especially since the senshi of death is who you attacked." Sailor Jupiter said, cooly. "I returned to destroy you!" He answered. "Well, you will not. Saturn, leave us." Jupiter commanded. "But, Jupiter...." Saturn protested, "Very well." "Now, Ken. I want you to know, that even though you are my husband, I will kill you. It is my duty to the queen." Lita said, saddly. "Princess Lita, Sailor Jupiter. In duty to my queen, I will kill you before you kill me." Ken spat out. "Very well. I except my death. Nothing could be more painful for me than killing my husband. I just wish you would feel the same way about me." She responded, sullenly. She powered down, and became Princess Jupiter again. "Do what you must. I just wish you would remember who you are." Lita said quietly. "I WILL KILL YOU!" They heard a voice yell. "MARS! LEAVE US!" Lita shouted. "NEVER! MARS FIRE BIRD........" "MARS! NOOOO!" Lita shouted. "STRIKE!!!" The fire bird hurled it's way to Ken. Lita, feeling pity for her husband, ran and pushed him out of the way. The fire bird hit her, and she fell to the ground, dying. "LITA!" Mars shouted, running to her friends' side. "Mars, my dear friend. You have been the best friend a girl could ask for. You do have a short temper, but you were always there for me. You helped me save my marriage, and my life. Now, go help the queen. Save the princess, fullfill your duties. Do not tell the princess of my death. Tell the queen that I will miss her. Go now." Lita told her friend, in a voice barely above a whisper. "But, Lita, what about Ken?" Mars asked. "I will be okay. Go." She responded, handing her her rose earrings. Mars ran to the palace to inform the senshi of what happened. Lita was on the ground, crying. "Lita, I can't kill you." Ken said. "Do you remember who you are?" She asked weakly. "Yes. I do. I am so sorry." He said. "Don't be. I want you to live a long, happy life. Rule over the planet Jupiter. I want you to." She said. "No. If you aren't alive, then I have no desire to be." He said, as he drew his sword. "No, don't! Please." Lita pleaded. "Don't worry, we will be together for eternity, now." He said, as he stabbed himself. Ken dropped to his knees, beside Lita. They hugged, and died together.  
  
Epilouge The battle continued in the background, in the end, when all the senshi were killed, the queen sent them all to the future. Ken and Lita met again, and became good friends, even though she was a senshi. They loved each other, but just as friends. They continued to be good friends, to death did they part.  
  
The End. BY: Ley 


End file.
